


The Job

by Dira Sudis (dsudis)



Category: Leverage
Genre: Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-07
Updated: 2010-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"We all know what the stakes are here."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Job

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Главное дело](https://archiveofourown.org/works/816928) by [Helga Winter (hwinter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/Helga%20Winter)



> This is what happens when I start comparing the Leverage team to the SG-1 Gold Standard of Co-Dependence.

"We all know what the stakes are here," Nate said. "So if anybody--"

"I'm in," Eliot said, cutting him off. "Never backed down from a fight because the odds were against me, and I'm sure as hell not starting with this one."

"I realized a long time ago that Nate is my Doctor," Hardison said. "You're not defending the Earth without me."

Nate opened his mouth to say _I'm not a doctor_ and then hesitated, because that was way too obvious. He glanced at the others, and was a little reassured when they all looked just as baffled. Hardison rolled his eyes.

"That was deep, okay," he snapped. "When this is all over we're having a Doctor Who marathon and then you'll appreciate it."

"Anyway," Sophie said firmly, "this could be the last con. Not just for us, for anyone. There's no way I'm going to miss that."

Nate glanced up at Parker, who was upside down now. "It'll be fun," she said, swinging slightly. "Nothing's been fun since this started."

Parker stretched out her hand and both of Eliot's came up just in time for her to catch them and flip down to stand beside Hardison. She kept hold of one of Eliot's hands, but Eliot didn't seem to notice that any more than he would if it was his wallet she'd lifted.

"Right," Nate said. He looked down and counted points on his fingers. "Give the briefing, offer the opt-out..."

He tapped his third finger a couple of times and then turned and pulled Sophie into a long overdue kiss.

When Nate lifted his head, the other three were leaning on each other, smiling like they'd just had a con pay off. Nate actually found himself wondering, for a split second, if they could have manufactured this entire situation just to get him and Sophie....

No. And if they could, he didn't want to know.

Sophie squeezed his hand and he looked back at her to find that she was smiling, too, and then he realized that so was he.

"Okay," Nate said. "Let's go steal ourselves a planet."


End file.
